


Daily Drabbles

by Spookyrus



Category: Freedom Planet (Video Game), Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Steven Universe (Cartoon), Undertale (Video Game), Vocaloid
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spookyrus/pseuds/Spookyrus
Summary: A collection of 100-word stories from various fandoms, updated daily.1. Freedom Planet: Thoughts in Thermal Base — Carol and Spade reflect in a time of crisis.2. Steven Universe: Forgiveness — Lapis laments, Amethyst reassures.3. Pokémon Special: Gone Fishing — Yellow engages Gold in her favorite hobby.4. Undertale: Papyrus Cake — Undyne encourages Papyrus to try something not-spaghetti.5. Vocaloid: Running With Scissors — Gumi and Miku are in a bad situation.





	1. Freedom Planet: Thoughts in Thermal Base

Getting in was easy. It's everything after that's worrisome.  
  
Carol feels her heart drumming. Lilac came here alone. She could be hurt, or worse. And Carol? Yelled, cried, crawled to their most obnoxious rival for help. She has to find her, and Torque, and quickly.  
  
Spade can't remember why he let that furball drag him here. Some unbreakable fixation?  
  
He thinks of Lilac, of seeing the look on her face, of berating her for playing hero.  
  
But he isn't here for her.  
  
Carol goes one way, Spade goes the other. Neither looks back. Next time, there won’t be a truce.


	2. Steven Universe: Forgiveness

Lapis knelt on the ground, shaking, holding the small green gem in her palms. Fighting relentlessly against the floodgates, she vaguely felt a presence beside her.

"Don't worry," said Amethyst. "She'll forgive you."

"What if I don't deserve forgiveness?" Lapis choked.

Amethyst only smiled. "She'll forgive you anyway."

Lapis gently caressed the gem with her thumb. She recalled Peridot, her joyful smile, her reassurance, all the time they'd shared. She thought of holding her hand again, of hearing her voice.

Amethyst rested her hand on Lapis', whose rested on Peridot, and Lapis let the tears go.

Everything would be okay.


	3. Pokémon Special: Gone Fishing

"I'm bored," Gold complained.  
  
"It's been five minutes," Yellow argued.  
  
"And I'm bored!" Gold pulled his rod impatiently. "What do you even catch when you do this?"  
  
"Oh, all kinds of things! But... mostly Magikarp."  
  
"Yup. I'm done."  
  
"Wait!" Yellow gasped.  
  
Gold nearly fell into the water when he stood. He caught his footing and grinned.  
  
"Here we go! Watch, it's a big one, I can feel it!"  
  
Gold pulled until his catch burst up from the water with a great  _splash!_  
  
And a giant Magikarp crashed on top of him.  
  
"You're right!" Yellow laughed. "It  _is_ a big one!"


	4. Undertale: Papyrus Cake

"Heyyyy, Papyrus..." Undyne poked the dry, syrupy spaghetti with a spoon. "Have you ever considered baking?"  
  
Papyrus, carrying several ingredients that probably didn't belong on spaghetti, turned questioningly. "WHAT IS THIS... BAY-KING, YOU SPEAK OF?"  
  
With a few hours, Undyne's house smelled of warm cinnamon. This time it wasn't on pasta.  
  
"Wow, Papyrus! That's the most perfect cake I've ever seen!"  
  
"PERFECT?" Papyrus precariously prodded the plump pastry with a pizza cutter. "NO. IT'S MUCH TOO SQUISHY TO BE CONSUMED."  
  
"Papyrus, no—"  
  
"AWAY IT GOES!!!" He threw it out the window.  
  
"looks like spaghetti takes the cake."  
  
 ** _"Shut up, Sans!!"_**


	5. Vocaloid: Running With Scissors

“What did you do?”  
  
To a human, it’s a simple tool. To a loid, it only takes one snip of a cord to end a life.  
  
Gumi holds the blades too tight in her hand.  
  
“I'm sorry, I didn’t mean to,” she apologizes, though to who is uncertain. “I saw them hurting you, and—”  
  
Miku forgets her pain. She places her hand on Gumi’s, the hand with the scissors. One hurt, panicked girl looks into the other's eyes, and the other looks back.  
  
With Gumi by her side, Miku does the only thing that feels right in the moment.  
  
 _Run._


End file.
